After Gundam W
by The Kushinada
Summary: In the year AC 202, Prime Minister Relena Dorlin has succeeded in bring peace between the Earth and Colonies. However, that which she had worked so hard for is about to be broken, and it could cost her her life. H/R. last Chapter up R/R
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
The year is After Colony 202. It has been five years since Marimaia's futile attempt to conquer the Colonies. At the young age of 22, Relena Darlain has become the prime minister of the E.S.U.N. (Earth Sphere United Nations.) Total pacifism has brought peace to the universe until very recently. Colony 2055, which was run by minister Peterson until his mysterious death, is now run by minister Christopher Anderson, who has failed to agree with the peace mission and has convinced other colonies to do the same........  
  
Relena is sitting in a meeting speaking to the Earth Sphere United Nations  
Relena "We are still having trouble with Colony 2055. They have constantly refused to cooperate with us, and the peace mission."  
Man "I still think we should go over there with some  
force."  
A shadowy figure moves in the back of the room   
Relena "that is not what the peace mission is all about we need to go there"..... Gun shot... Relena falls back off of the stage. people scream, Everyone frantically panics looking for cover. Bodyguards run to protect Relena. The shadowy figure in the back of the room disappears.   
Relena "What happened?" Relena's vision grew dark.  
  
  
News woman "In a horrendous act of terrorism last night, the prime minister Relena Darlain was wounded. For security reasons her condition and where she is being treated are not being released to the public. Although the shooter was not seen, many believe that this attempt on the prime ministers life was a copycat of the late Heero Yuy's assassination 11 years ago. If they release any new information about the minister's condition or the capture of the shooter we will keep you informed."  
Newsman "On a brighter note, those cute little pandas  
that were born only 6 months ago are.." A hand reaches out and turns off the TV.   
Trowa "Is it just me or are news anchors makeing things sound worse than they are? This is the tenth news person who has said Relena has been shot but hasn't given us any information on if Relena is alive or not, or any updates on the shooter."  
Quatre "all the news people care about is if it gets good ratings. I don't think if they care if Relena  
lives."  
Duo "Yep. But who would have guessed that Relena would be a target for an assassination? Who would want to kill her? Do you have any idea Heero?"  
Heero "......"  
Wufei "Well, whoever did it shot at someone who was unarmed and that makes him weak."  
Duo rolls his eyes "Not this speech again!"  
Heero walked over to the table where he had left his laptop. in the corner of the room.  
Quater "Heero?"  
Duo "Hey Heero what are you doing?"  
Heero "I'm checking something out."  
Trowa walks over to Heero and looks over his shoulder  
Trowa "What are you looking up hospitals for?... Oh." Trowa said answering his own question.   
Heero gots up, grabbed his jacket and walked towards the door.  
Duo "Where are you going?"  
Trowa "He's going to see Relena."  
Duo "Hey buddy, I'll go with you."  
Quatre puts his hand on Duo's shoulder along with a cautious shake of his head. "Let him go alone."  
Trowa moved to block Duo also. "They need a little time to themselves"  
Heero glares at the room, he leaves grumbling about having no privacy, and slams the door behind him.  
Wufei "Being ruled by a woman, huh, he's so weak."  
Quatre "Speaking of women, how is Sally?"  
Duo "Yeah, how is she? I heard she's pregnant... Is that true?"  
Duo, Quatre and Trowa glanced at Wufei with knowing looks.  
Wufei looked around at them with a glare. "Shut up!" he snarled and walked out of the room.  
  
  
Slowly Relena opened her eyes and saw Heero sitting on the windowsill of her room. Heero, sensing that Relena has awakened, turns to find that she has. Standing up,  
he walks over to her bed and puts his hand on her forehead.  
Heero "You're awake."  
Relena "Wh...what? Heero?!?"  
Heero "How are you feeling?"  
Relena "I feel okay, considering that I've been shot."  
Heero, smirking "So I guess your feeling better."  
Relena smiled, "It's good to see you again Heero."  
Relena reached out and grabbed Heero's hand from her forehead. "It's been too long.... If I only knew that all I had to do to get you to come and see me was to get shot, I would have shot myself a long time ago." she smiled briefly then sobered up. "How did you find me? Better yet, how did you get in here?"  
Heero "You'd be very suprised to hear how easy it was."  
Relena "Oh....... Heero? where have you been all this time?"  
Heero "What? you miss me?"  
Relena "You know I did...." Relena looked down, realizing she was still holding Heero's hand, she let go. "How long have you been in here?" She asked, biting her lip.  
Heero looking at his watch "I have been here for about two hours now." He stood up and stretched. " I have to go. I'll be back soon." After seeing the questioning look on her face, he added. "I have some planning to do. I'll be back later."  
Relena "Heero?"  
Heero leans over and kisses Relena with a soft gentle kiss on the lips  
Heero "Bye, Relena." Heero quickly left the room.   
Relena "wh...w...what?....Heero?!?!"  
Relena was reading a book on the bed when the door  
opened, at the sound Relena looked up.  
Relena "Heero?"  
Man in black "You got the wrong guy."  
Relena "Who are you? How did you get in here?"   
Helena "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?"  
Man in black "Oh shut up!"  
The man in black takes a bottle from the pocket of his jacket and dabs a little of it's contents on to a rag.   
Another man wearing black and a hat walks throught the door   
Man in the hat "Now dear brother, that's not nice at all. She has a right to know what is going to happen to her. Hello Miss Darlain, I hope we're not bothering you. I, as you must be wondering, am your kidnapper."  
"My what?"  
"Your kidnapper." man with the hat looks at the wound then turned to his brother. "You cut it a little to close, don't you think?"  
Man in Black "Hey, I didn't kill her."  
Man in the hat "Yes, lucky for us."  
Relena "What in the hell is going on here!"  
Man in hat "Sorry, We do not have enough time for small talk I'm afraid. But we will have plenty of time for that later."  
Relena "I'm not going anywhere with you." Relena sits up and a sharp hot pain runs through her body.  
Man in the hat "'Tis 'Tis miss Darlain, don't hurt yourself too much, that's my brother's job." The man in black held the rag to Relena's face. Relena gagged at the pungent fumes saturating the rag, she suddenly felt sleepy.  
Man in the hat "Goodnight miss Darlain, we'll talk again when you wake-up."  
Relena's world went black again.  
  
  
Sometime later Heero returned to the hospital, this time with Duo at his side  
Duo "So Heero, Why are we here?"  
Heero "Relena's security men are becoming too sloppy, they think no one is going to be able a get to Relena in here."  
Duo "So we're here to look after her, okay!" Duo stated proudly "And I'm the only one you trust for the job."  
Heero "No. Quatre had other business, Trowa had to go to the circus, and Wufei just disappeared. So that left you."  
Duo "Oh, I feel so wanted."  
Heero walked up to the nurses counter   
Heero "I'm here to see Mrs. Logan."  
Nurse "And who are you?"  
Heero "Her nephew."  
Nurse "OK, she is in room 302, Just take the elevator to the 3rd floor, turn left and it will be on your right hand side."  
Heero nodded, and started walking to the elevator, Duo quickly followed with a confused look on his face.  
Duo "Mrs. Logan? Why did you ask for her?"  
Heero "Mrs. Logan is the person in the room next to Relena's."  
Duo "Oh!"  
Heero and Duo took the elevator to the 3rd floor and passed right by a police officer, who was flirting with a nurse, and walked into Relena's room  
Duo "Is this Relena's room? Where is she? She got shot right, so she can't go too far."  
Heero "Damn, they already got her."  
Heero quickly walked to the door.  
Duo "Heero, wait, what are we going to do now? Should we tell the guards that she's gone?"  
Heero "The guards will find out sooner or later. I'm going to find Relena. You can come if you want to."  
Heero Angry left the room.  
Duo "Oh man, I hate it when he does that. He just leaves. He never tells me where he is going he just leaves. Hey Heero, wait up."   
  
  
When Relena regained consciousness again she found herself in a room that looked like it was designed in the early 1800's. She stayed down on the bed with her back against the pillows. She needed time to put together her thoughts, stareing up at the crown that held the curtains to the ceiling. With the bed curtains drawn back, Relena had no idea how she got  
there. As Relena looked around she saw a man sitting on a chair beside her bed.   
"Where am I?" Relena asked in confusion.   
The man in the chair sat forward. "You don't remember?" The man leaned back again. "I think my brother used a little too much." He said to himself. Turning to Relena he looked her up and down "Well maybe Miss Relena you will remember the gun shot, and the hospital, hum?"   
Still very confused, Relena just looked at the man, trying to remember what happen and why she was there. My Shoulder hurts. Why does my shoulder hurt? Gun shot? Who was shot? Hospital? Like pieces of a puzzle she put the memories together. When she was finished,  
with eyes balling out she yelled. "YOU!"  
Man sitting "You remember"  
"Who are you? What do you want from me?"  
"Who am I? Oh do excuse me for being so rude. My name is Christopher Anderson and you are at my house, and as for the questions of what I want from you, that is the Colonies."  
"You guys don't learn do you? I'm not going to tell earth to surrender to anyone, not to Treize, not to Marimaia, and not to you or anyone else."  
"Oh but miss Relena I have learned from my predecessor's experiences. I have leaned that I can't  
keep you alive. You see miss Relena, I'm only keeping you alive to be bait for the Gundam Wing pilots. For you see, they're the ones I want." Christopher saw the confused look on Relena's face and added:  
"I can tell by your face you don't understand me, let me start at the beginning. My brother Brandon and I were followers of the Marimaia faction. My brother and I are out for revenge for the death of Dekim Barton. And it was Heero Yuy, who, might not have shot him, but, was the cause of his death. Why do we want you, Miss Relena? To get to Heero Yuy, and it was so very  
splendid too, a little too easy, you see the shot to your shoulder? Killed three birds with one stone. One, making the police think you would die with to much  
blood gone and so they would take you to the nearest hospital. It is so much easier to get you out of a  
hospital than a well guarded mansion. Two, the gun shot in you shoulder make it that much more easier to kidnap you. And three, it got Heero Yuy's attention."  
Relena "Well your wrong about the third one. I haven't see him for five years!"  
Christopher "Relena, you are such a bad lair, do you really think I wouldn't have you room spied on? You little fool. I made sure we didn't get you out of there before he saw you."  
Relena "And if he hadn't come?"  
Christopher "Why we would have kill you right then and there of course."  
Relena "Why do you want revenge for Dekim's death? You're not family. Why go so far to revenge someone you have no relations to?  
Christopher "Well, I'll tell you a little bit about my story, since you will not be living long. This should interest you Miss Relena. Dekim was like a father to Brandon and I, much like Darlain was to you. Dekim taught me government for when he was to old to help .Marimaia I was to be and second in command, and he taught Brandon to be a assassin, one of the best I might add. So you ask what my relation was to him? He was my father, my teacher, my mentor."  
Relena said in a shaking voice "Is it just Heero and I you want to kill?"  
Christopher "No, all the pilots, and lady Une"  
Relena "Lady Une what for?! She wasn't a part of the attack, why kill her?"  
Christopher "She has brainwashed .Marimaia My brother and I tried to talk to Marimaia about new rule order, but all she would say was 'No'. And she had this big speech: Why she did what she did was because she thought it was what her father died for, then she said that it was  
just what her grandfather wanted!!!!!! Then some noisiness about how she didn't care if she died of lived. But that's not true either. She said if we wanted this we'd do it on our own. Then she walked off. Well I'm doing it on my own. And I knew right then and there that bitch Une had to die for what she did to .Marimaia"   
All Relena could do was stare at the man in front of  
her. He's mad, was all Relena could think. I have to  
get out of here!   
"Well I do have to go now Miss Relena. I do hope you get some more sleep, your going to need it."  
Christopher got up from the chair and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Despite Relena's fear she was to tired to do anything but sleep.  
  
  
When Relena woke up this time Dorothy was sitting in the chair   
Relena "Dorothy what are you doing here?"  
Dorothy "Oh Miss Relena, is this not exciting?"  
Relena: "Your thoughts on excitement is somewhat lacking, and you did not answer my question, what are you doing here?"  
Dorothy "Why, I live here of course"  
Relena "What did you just say?"  
"I live here, and, I'm married now." Dorothy said with excitement. "I am Mrs. Brandon Anderson" she said proudly.  
Relena at the mention of the name of the man who wanted to kill her, just stared at Dorothy. Dorothy took the look to mean Relena was surprised. So Dorothy  
went on with her happy tale. Dorothy "And, I'm going to have a baby Miss Relena." Dorothy  
put her hands on her bulging stomach. "Aren't you so happy for me? "  
Relena stared at Dorothy's belly. "You're multiplying with that mad man?!?!"  
Dorothy "Mad man?" Dorothy said a little confused. "What do you mean by mad?"  
Relena "What do you mean? What do I mean, the man is trying to kill me!"  
Dorothy "Oh, he's not trying to kill you, he and his brother are going to kill Heero Yuy, but not you. We need you, with our plans. Brandon told me this himself."  
Relena "And what exactly did he tell you?"  
Dorothy "Oh, he tells me everything. How Heero Yuy killed the only father type figure they had knowen. How he's sorry he had to shoot you but that there was no other way around the situation. And Miss Relena he is real sorry about it too. He told me he really  
didn't want to get you involved, but you were the only one that he could use to get to Heero. He is really great isn't he? Doing what he has to do for the war that must be!" Dorothy looked off into the distance. "He really is wonderful."   
Brandon walked in the room just then, looking very surprise that Dorothy was there.  
Brandon "Dorothy? what are you doing in here? I thought I told you not to talk to that woman."  
Dorothy "Oh come on Brany, we are old acquaintances."  
Dorothy turns to Relena "Miss Relena, this is my husband, Brandon Anderson. Brandon, Miss Relena  
Dorlin. I know the two of you know each other, but I just wanted to do that." Dorothy turned back to her husband and gave him a big loud kiss. "Hello love."   
Brandon "Hello love. I need to talk to Relena in private. We have some things we need to talk about."  
Dorothy "Alright." Dorothy gives Brandon another kiss. "Good bye Miss Relena." Dorothy said over her shoulder as she left the room and closed the door behind her.  
"Now down to business." Brandon said as soon as Dorothy left the room.   
Brandon started walking slowy towards the bed.  
  
Minister Anderson was standing outside in the hall when Dorothy came out of the room and shut the door.  
Christopher "Ha Dorothy, just the person I wanted to see, can you take this letter to Mr. Mikhail for me please?"  
Dorothy "Why of course, I'll be happy to do that for you." Dorothy took the letter "Will you tell Brany not to disturb Relena too much? She needs her rest."  
Christopher "I will."  
Dorothy left the hall and just when Dorothy was out of earshot Minister Anderson hears a scream from Relena's room and smiles. "I'll tell him later"  



	2. 

Chapter 2 

The year is After Colony 202. It has been five years since Marimaia's futile attempt to conquer the Colonies. At the young age of 22, Relena Darlain has become the prime minister of the E.S.U.N. (Earth Sphere United Nations.) Total pacifism has brought peace to the universe until very recently. Colony 2055, which was run by minister Peterson until his mysterious death, is now run by minister Christopher Anderson, who has failed to agree with the peace mission and has convinced other colonies to do the same........ 

it has been a month now since Relena was kidnap 

Duo. "That's not right, he can't be human. No one can just sit there like that." 

Quatre. "Poor Heero, he hasn't been the same since Relena disappeared." 

Quatre, Duo and Wufei couldn't believe it. Heero hadn't moved from the dining room table since he hit a dead end looking for Relena a week ago. 

Wufei. "This is too sickening to watch, I mean she was just a woman, nothing special." 

"Phone for you Wufei." said Trowa who had just walked in from the other room. "It's Sally, she says she wants to talk to the father of her baby." Wufei brushed by Quatre and Duo who had knowing expressions on their faces, gave them a glare and ran in to the other room to talk to Sally. No one spoke for some time till they heard Wufei say "Sorry for keeping you waiting, baby, but do you have to say for all the world, 'the father of your child' thing? what do you mean you didn't say that?!?! Bastard. What? I'm sorry baby, I didn't..... No.. I mea.... Trow ..... but." The rest of the conversion was drowned in laughter. 

Duo. "Oh, he's whipped" 

Quatre. "Oh, that reminds me, Hilde called and she needs to talk to you." 

Duo stoped laughing, looking at Quatre. "And you tell me now?? Fei-man is going to be on the phone for hours. Oh man. She's going to kill me." 

Quatre and Trowa just smiled at Duo. 

Duo. "Oh well, I'll just have to find something to do till he gets off the phone......." Thinking for a little bit Duo got a idea. With a evil smile, Turning to Trowa and Quatre. "Watch this" Duo picked up a bowl of peanuts from the coffee table and started tossing them at Heero's head. Duo started giggling. Trowa and Quatre had disgusted looks as they saw Duo doing it over and over again. 

Trowa. "Duo, I don't think that's smart." 

Quatre. "Duo, do you think you should be doing that? I mean Heero is going to know what your doing, once he wakes up with peanuts in his hair." 

"No, he wont, I've done this before, I always clean it up after." 

Trowa and Quatre just shook their heads, watching Duo toss more peanuts in Heero's hair. Heero must have felt it though, before anyone knew what was happening Duo was hit right in the face with a plate from the table. Duo was on his back for minutes. 

Quatre. "you should have stopped when I said to." 

Duo could do nothing but nod. 

Trowa. "Well, I'm going to watch some TV." 

Walking over Duo Trowa patted Heero on the back and turned on the TV. Trowa and Quatre sat on the couch. 

News Woman. "It has been a month now since Relena Darlain's mysterious disappearance from this hospital." They show a picture of the hospital that Relena had been in. "The police are still looking for her but as for now have no clues, but for this one picture." Shows picture. "Taken from a security camera, of two men in black leaving from a hospital alleyway with a body bag." Heero looked at the picture, stood up from where he was siting and walked closer to the TV. "Police think Relena was in the bag. Whether alive or dead no one knows." News woman turns to a different camera. "If we have more information on this case we will inform you. Bob?" 

Bob, the newsman. "Thank you, Val. It seems at the disappearance of Relena has made the Anderson Federation more bored, here is a video of a speech from Christopher Anderson." the next thing they see is Christopher's face comes on screen. Heero stares intently at Christopher Anderson's face. 

Christopher. "There will be a war, if many want one or not. If you throw all of your weapons away you are inviting a war. And one you can't win. There will always be people out there that want more wealth more power. And they see you as sitting ducks. Join with me and there will be no big wars where millions will die, we will know how to fight and defend our families from danger. Apart from Miss Darlain's beliefs, I'm a realist, I know there will always be a new threat, a new foe. If we have no weapons, we have no way of defending ourselves from them. Join me and help me protect our families!!! Hail Anderson!" Scene fades black and the newsman's face fades back onscreen. "Wow was that speech somethi......" 

Heero shut off the TV, turns to Trowa, Quatre, Duo, who had gotten up some time ago and was now siting on the couch. Wufei who had gotten off the phone and was watching the news with them said. "I'm going to take a walk." He left the house. No one stopped him too surprised from seeing him moving around. 

Duo. "For someone who has been sitting in a chair for a week he sure can move fast." 

Relena turned her head to the side table and just looked at the glass of water there. She was so thirsty. But she was too sore to pick it up. When was the last time she had had something to drink? Time didn't mean any thing to Relena any more, it was the pain and the food that did. The first week there was no food and they tortured her an hour a day. At that time Dorothy was not allowed to see her, but Dorothy would not stop complaining till Chris and Brandon would let her see Relena. So now Dorothy delivered Relena's food. Dorothy did think it was a little odd that Relena was not getting better, but she was just told that the move was very rough on Relena, and that she would be feeling well again soon. Dorothy's food deliveries was the only nourishment Relena got. After a little visit from Dorothy, Brandon would show up to do some more torture. Brandon was good to his word, he was a very practiced and inventive torturer. He knew ways to make your muscles so sore and not show one bruise. Relena still remembered one time last week, at least she thought it was last week, where Brandon was so mad that Heero had not shown up that he took it out on Relena. She was unconscious for five days after that. Dorothy was so worried for her, she stayed in the room night and day till Relena got better. 

'Heero, where are you?' Relena thought for the billionth time that day. Heero, I'm half dead, I don't know if I can stay live much longer. Heero? 

Relena heard the door open, she didn't turn her head to see who it was. It's either Dorothy or Brandon but it didn't matter any more who it was, she just wanted to die now. She was very surprised though for it was Christopher's face that showed up in front of her. 

Christopher. "I thought you would like to know that Heero Yuy has been seen in the colony, oh don't worry too much, I'm waiting for the others, that are sure to come." Christopher saw a look fear come to Relena's face. 

'Heero??? here?????' Relena didn't know if she was happy or sad that he was here. 'Heero's in danger!' 

Christopher. "I just thought you would like to know that your days are coming to an end." Brandon had just walked into the room, Christopher motioned him over. "Brandon, Miss Relena looks a little too healthy, do something about that." 

Brandon. "No problem Bro." 

Relena. "Oh, god no!" 

Back in Quatre's Mansion on Earth. Duo, Trowa, Wufei and Quatre were sitting on the couch when Heero walked in 

Duo. "Hey Heero that walk of yours took a week, where have you been?" 

Heero didn't say a word he just sat down in a chair and buried his face in his hands. 

Duo looked to Quatre "Oookay, well the walk didn't make him feel better but maybe this will. Heero, guess what." 

Heero didn't move one little bit or answer. 

Duo. "'kay, well Hilde and I are going to have another baby!" 

Trowa. "What number is that now?" 

Duo. "This will be our third." He said proudly 

Quatre. "That's wonderful Duo, congratulations!" 

Wufei. "Oh no, there is going to be three minny Duo's running around the world. God help us all." 

Heero. "I found her." 

Wufei. "What." 

Trowa. "Where." 

Quatre. "How is she." 

Duo. "Who?" 

Everyone glared at Duo. "Relena!" 

Duo. "Ooooooooooh." 

Everyone just rolled their eyes. 

Wufei. "Where is she." 

Heero. "She's in colony 2055, the Anderson faction has her." 

Quatre. "So what are we going to do?" 

Heero. "I have a plan, I'll need everyone's help." Heero leaned forward. "This is what we do." 

Heero, Duo and Wufei a week later were on colony 2055, outside the mansion Relena was in. 

Heero. "Okay, Duo, do you know what to do?" 

Duo. "Yes! Stop asking me that! Why do you always ask me? Why not Wuffie, Trowa or Quatre one of these times? Why is it always me?" 

Wufei gave Duo a knowing look. "You know why, you braided hair baka. And don't call me Wuffei!" 

Heero. "Here's the plan: Trowa and Quatre are on the other side of the building, you three are going to be the diversions. The Anderson's keep their mobile suites in section 4, you guys try to destroy as many as you can. Trowa and Quatre know what to do already. Wufei you come with me. OK here we go." 

Dorothy was in the bedroom with Relena, helping Relena eat the food she had brought her. 

Dorothy. "Miss Relena, I'm really worried about you. You should be up and about by now. I'll tell Brandon you're not feeling well at all. He'll get a doctor for you." 

Relena. "Dorothy." Lord it hurts to talk. "He doesn't care, he did this to me." 

Dorothy leaned over Relena. "Say that again Miss Relena, I didn't hear you." 

Relena opened her mouth to say it again, when there was a loud boom sound going from outside the window, then Brandon ran through the door. 

Brandon. "It's Heero and his friends, they're here. Dorothy you need to go now, to the safe place." 

Dorothy. "Okay honey just like in the plan, I'll go now, you bring Relena." 

Brandon. "Yeah, I'll bring her soon." 

Dorothy was busy going to the door so she didn't see the gun Brandon pulled out. But Relena did, she was about to scream when the door banged open. Heero, with Wufei right behind him, raced through it, knocking Dorothy over. 

Brandon. "What the hell in gong on! You? How did you get in here so soon?" 

Heero seeing the gun aimed a Relena reacted without thinking, he dove right at the man. There was a gun shot and then silence...... 

Wufei. "Heero????" 

No answer. 

Wufei. "Heero! You better answer me!!!!!!!!!! 

Heero got up from the unconscious Brandon. The gun shot that was aimed towards Relena just missed her by mere inches. 

Wufei. "Heero! Are you aright? 

"I'm all right." Heero didn't even look at Wufei he only had eyes for Relena. 

Heero. "My god. Relena." Heero gave Relena a big hug but backed off when she give a shout. 

Heero. "What did they do to you?" 

Relena. "Heero, it hurt too much. Just get me out of here." 

Heero carefully scooped Relena up in his arms and started walking out of the room but stopped when he heard Wufei say "what should we do with this one." Wufei held a stunned and very pregnant Dorothy in his arms. 

Heero. "I don't care if she lives or not, I just want to get Relena out of here!" 

"Heero, no." Relena said weakly. "She didn't know what was happening, you have to bring her with us. They're going to take this out on her..... Can't do.. That ... Baby ... We have to... Help." Relena fainted right there in Heero's arms. 

Heero. "You heard her Wufei, bring her with us." 

Heero walked out of the room whispering in Relena's ear "You'll be okay now, I'm here. Nothing is going to hurt you again." 

Wufei followed with a disgusted look on his face. 

After an week long uneventful trip they arrived at one of Quatre's mansions on Colony 211. Two days later and Relena still hadn't moved. Heero sat in the chair beside Relena, his face in his hands. He had been by her side for most of the week they had been traveling. He had been siting by Relena bed now for two day straight. 

Lord he was tired. He refused sleep, food and visitors. His gaze came to rest on Relena. In the morning sun that shone through the window, Heero could see how pale she was. He longingly remembered the red that had colored her cheeks when he had last seen her. She could not die. She could not. Not like this. He longed to hold her hand, to touch her skin, but he was afraid, for the first time he was actually afraid, that if he did touch her that she would be so cold.... That the last strands of hope would leave his body. Heero buried his head in his hands again. 

His head popped up when he heard the door bang open, it was Dorothy again. 'O lord help me, I'm going to kill that woman.' thought Heero. "Quatre!!! Get her out of here." Heero said to a breathless Quatre who had run through the door. 

When the group first arrived at the mansion two days ago Heero didn't even want to think of Dorothy so he put her under Quatre's care. Now she would just not leave him alone. "Not so fast Mr. Heero Yuy, I just want to see if Miss Relena is well, or not!" 

"Well, she's not. You can see that yourself, now get out!" 

Quatre. "Heero you can't yell at her like that, this has not been easy on her either you know." 

That was the worlds worst understatement. She didn't take it well at all. 

She was yelling, kicking and screaming the whole time, so loud they had to force Novocain down her throat. She slept for three blissful hours. But when she wake up, they didn't give her more novocain for fear of the baby. She started yelling about going back, seeing to some Brandon person. After half the week was over she stopped yelling about going back and she started to yell about Relena and her health. Now she wouldn't shut up. Heero didn't know how much more he could take. 

"I'm not leaving,!!" 

Heero started walking toward Dorothy with one of his glares, Quatre moved between them with a worried look. 

"Water." Said a weak voice. 

Everyone in the room froze, and as one they looked at the bed. Relena's eyes were open. Heero raced to Relena's side, picked up one of her hands and brought it to his lips. 

Relena, "Heero? water." 

Dorothy pushed Heero out of her way and helped Relena sit up, holding Relena's head in one hand and a glass of water, from the nightstand by the bed in the other she helped Relena to drink. Heero just glared at Dorothy and then Quatre. Quatre got the silent message, walked to Dorothy and whispered something in her ear. Dorothy shot Heero a piercing glance, nodded her head and gently laid Relena back down. She walks out of the room. 

Heero stared, and turned to Quatre. "You couldn't do that earlier?!?!" Quatre shrugs and quietly leaves the room. Heero shook his head 

"Heero" 

Heero went down on one knee beside Relena's bed, running a finger down her face, he asked. "How are you? Are you okay now? Do you need more water? I can get it for you, all you have to do is ask, and I'll get it." 

"Heero, just hold me" 

And he did just that 

Heero walked into the living room and right away Heero knew something was wrong. Dorothy, Sally, and Hilde were on the couch with their arms crossed and Quatre, Wufei, Duo and Trowa were on the other side of the room, They didn't have happy looks on their faces. 

Heero took a deep breath, He just knew this had something to do with Dorothy. It had been a week and a half since Relena had regained consiousness. Relena was doing much better with food in her stomach and good care. Heero let Dorothy care for Relena sometimes but it was Heero who did most of it. He didn't tell anyone but he was just so glad that Relena was back and alive. Relena was taking a little walk in the garden, Heero was glad that she was out. He didn't want her to join this man vs. woman fight. 

"What is it now?!?!" Heero said irritable 

"It's not fair." Hilde said "I think Dorothy should be able to call her husband to tell him she and the baby are all right!!" 

Heero just rolled his eyes. Not this again, I'm going to kill that Woman. 

"No!! And that's final.!" 

Heero looked at Duo and Wufei. Duo whistling, looked anywhere but at Heero, and Wufei looked Heero in the eye but not with confidence like he used to, but still with pride. Heero glared at them for a minute more then turned to leave. Over his shoulder he said. "We'll have a meeting in two hours I want all of you men there and no women." Heero said not caring if the Women heard or not 

"I think we should take the women home." Wufei said to Duo. 

"Yeah, I think so too. You can tell them." 

"What? No way, you do it! You weak branded hair baka!" 

"What's the matter Wu? can't face Sally when she's mad" 

Wufei didn't say anything. 

"Yeah, me either. Well if Heero want's them out he has to tell them himself." Duo said. "Hope he's not going to be mad." 

While the guys were in the meeting the women were banded together in the kitchen except for Relena who was asleep in bed. 

Sally, "I didn't see why you can't call your husband, they're just being stubborn." 

Hilde, "You should just do it and get it over with. We don't even have to tell them, just do it." 

Sally, "yeah, here's the phone." Sally picked up the phone and handed it to Dorothy 

Dorothy. "Okay." She dialed the number for Brandon's office 

At the office Christopher was yelling at Brandon again. "How could you have let them get away?!? You had them right where we wanted them!!" 

Brandon. "They took Dorothy..." 

Christopher. "Yeah and???" 

Brandon, "I'm going to kill the bitch, she should have called or something by now. I didn't say all those nice and loving doving things for my health!" 

"Maybe you didn't do it good anther, maybe I should have been her lover like in the first plan." Christopher said with a smile. 

Brandon was snarling inside but smiled at the last remark. 

Chris said. "She didn't like you, my high and mighty brother, she liked me. And at last I married her." 

Christopher. "After you found out she was pregnant, and wouldn't get rid of the brat." 

Brandon opened his mouth to say something when the phone rang, he picked up the phone. "HELLO!" Brandon yelled at the person for interruption them. "Oh, Dorothy honey." He made his voice sweeter. He signaled to Christopher to press a button by the phone. 

"Hi baby, how are you and the baby doing??" 

"I'm fine and the baby's fine too, we miss you." 

Brandon thought he heard voice in the background on the other end. Brandon. "I miss you too, beautiful, where are you right now? I want to see you." 

"I'm at one of Mr. Quatre Winner's houses. But I can't tell you which one." 

"It's okay baby. Just as long as I know that you are alright. Is Relena Darlain with you?" 

"Yes she is, and she has never been better, she's walking and very talkative." 

Brandon cursed. 

"What was that honey? Did you say something?" 

"No, I'm fine. Did Relena talk to you about the time she was here??" 

"Why, no. She doesn't like talking about it and Heero gets very mad when I ask her about it." 

Brandon let out the big breath he been holding, 

"Brandon honey, I have to go, I need to get off before Heero sees me. Baby and I love you." 

"Me too baby. Bye, see you later." 

"Bye lover." 

Brandon hung up the phone and said to Christopher "did we get it?" 

"Yep, thanks to the tracker and Dorothy. We will be visiting Miss Relena in about a week." They smiled at each other and laughed. 

"Thank you, Dorothy." 

Relena was siting in the garden, watching the sun go down into the horizon. The garden was her place to go to get away from the horrible memories. She had been avoiding seeing Dorothy for about a week now, because all Dorothy wanted to do was talk about Brandon and ask what happened to her. Relena didn't want to talk about it to anyone, not even Heero. Heero asked her once what happened, to her shame she started to cry in front of him. He had taken her into his arms and just held her for hours and hours 

Relena give a little smile of the memory of Heero's arms. He had been so tender, so caring. 

A hand on her shoulder snapped her back to reality. She stood up and turned to face the person faster than a wink. When she saw who it was she let out the breath she'd been holding. "Oh, Heero it's only you." Relena said with a sigh then she punched him in the chest. "Don't do that ever again!!" 

Heero rubbed the spot Relena hit although it didn't hurt. "I called your name." 

Relena signed deeply. "Sorry Heero, you just scared me half to death." 

"It's time to go in now." 

"Can I just stay out here a little more." Going inside meant going to bed and sleep. Relena didn't want that because sleep meant nightmares. She hated the nightmares. But Heero was always there. Holding her, rocking her, saying soft coming things to her. He would do that till she'd fall sleep again. He would always be gone by the time Relena woke in the morning. 

when Heero didn't say that she could stay outside some more. Relena took a deep breath and walking towards the house Heero fell into step behind her. 

At the door to her room Relena didn't want to be alone. She turned to Heero. "Will you stay with me till I fall asleep? Please Heero." 

Heero who was looking at Relena's face turned around. "I don't think that's a good idea." 

"Please." 

Heero shook his head and started to go. Relena, desperate to keep him there called after him. "Heero! I order you to stay!" Oh man, that was so dumb, Relena thought. 

Heero turned around looking Relena in the eye said. "All right" and walked into the room, much to Relena surprise. 'It worked' Relena thought 'I can't believe it, it actually worked.' 

Relena walked into the room, shutting the door behind her. "Heero, do you always follow orders?" 

Heero a little surprised with the question just said. "Yes." 

Relena gave him a small smile and said. "Well then, I order you to kiss me." Oh my lord. Relena thought, did I just say that?? To Relena's further surprise Heero started to walk slowly over to her "Mission accepted" and gave her a little kiss on the lips, that left both of them wanting more. So Relena deepened the kiss. 

This is nice she thought. Then Heero did something she wasn't expecting. That's different she thought. 

Heero lifted his head to let Relena catch her breath. "Relena, we need to stop." 

Relena. "No Heero. Please just for tonight. I need you." 

Heero looked at Relena, he nodded to the question in her eyes picking her up in his arms and walked towards the bed. 

Wufei. "I'm going to kill him, calling a meeting and then not coming to it, I'll kill him." 

Duo. "Now Fei, I'm sure he has his reasons." 

Wufei turns angrily to Duo. "For a hour??? And don't call me Fei!!!!" 

Duo. "Hum.... it's Heero your mad at. Remember??" 

Wufei. "Right. I'll kill him." 

Duo "Just stay mad at Heero and not me." Duo whispered to himself. 

Wufei. "What did you say!" 

Duo. "Not-nothing." 

Wufei stormed up to the door to Relena's room. "I know he's in here." Wufei opened the door and took one step and froze at what he saw. Heero and Relena naked in each others arms asleep in her bed. "Rrrrright." Wufei backed out of the room. 

Duo who didn't see what was in the room because Wufei was in the way was very confused. "Well is he in there??" 

Wufei "Yep" 

Duo "So we should get him." 

Wufei "We're leaving." 

Duo "But Heero." 

"Now." 

"But.." Duo didn't get to finished Wufei grabbed Duo's braid. "We're leaving now you braided 

hair baka." 

"Ow! That hurts." 

Relena lifted herself up on one elbow to see Heero better while he slept. He almost didn't look like himself when he was asleep. He looked younger, not so serious. He is so handsome Relena thought. And I love him. She leaned over to kiss Heero on the forehead. His eyes flipped open immediately. Relena smiled down at him 

"Hello sleepy head." 

Heero looked around. "What time is it?" 

Relena. "I don't know, it's dark." 

Heero. "Damn, I have to go, I'm late." 

"What do you have to do? Can't it wait till morning?" 

Heero looked at Relena then at the time. "Guess they know I'm not coming by now" Heero got back into the bed and reached for Relena. 

Relena shook her head no and straddled Heero. "You had your fun the last time, it's my turn." She leaned over to give Heero a very passionate, very deep kiss. "And I intended to use all of my time up..." 

Brandon and Christopher were right outside of Quatre's mansion with three hundred men and 20 Mobile Suits. 

Brandon. "when do we attack?" 

Christopher. "Later. We have to have a plan and they won't be expecting an attack this early in the morning." He said with a smile. 

Brandon. "Then we will get our revenge." 

Brandon and Christopher looked at each other and laughed a evil laugh. Then they heard a loud boom. 

Christopher. "What in the bloody hell was that!" He looked around and saw that there was a big hole were a Mobile Suit had run through the mansion. "Damn. Who's running that thing?!?! Everyone, we acttack now!" 

Braaden. "You heard him! Move it! Move it! 

The boom woke everyone up. Quatre, Dorothy, Trowa, Wufei, Sally, Duo, Hillde, Heero and Relena. They were dressed and in the living room faster then it takes to blink. 

Wufei, "What was that!!" 

Trowa. "Where did it come from?" 

Quatre. "My house!" 

Heero. "Never mind that right now! Trowa, Wufei go find out what that was!" 

Duo. "I'll go look around see if anyone else was hurt." 

Hilde. "Be careful Duo!" 

Duo. "Don't worry about me, I'm the god of death." 

Duo, Wufei and Trowa ran off in different directions. 

Relena. "Heero, do you know what is happening?" 

Heero. "The Anderson's are here." 

Relena gasped with horror and Dorothy yelled with glee. 

Dorothy. "I know it, I just know it! He's come for me." She said with a smile. 

Heero. "Shut up!" He shouted "Quatre get the women out of here." 

Relena. "No, Heero I want to stay with you" 

Heero ignoring Relena said to Quatre. "Quatre, make sure you keep Relena safe." 

Wufei Trowa and Duo ran up to Heero then. 

Wufei. "The Mobile suie is empty except for guns." 

Trowa. "No pilot" 

Duo. "And there is a army's heading right for us." 

Heero turned to Quatre asked. "Where are your weapons?" 

Quatre. "I don't have any, I got rid of them when the war was over." 

Heero. "Shit." 

Trowa. "We still have the weapons from the Mobile Suit. I think the Mobile suit was a warning from someone who didn't want the Anderson's to get us." 

Heero. "Quatre, get the women out of here. The rest of us will get guns and try to get a Mobile Suit." 

The women were taken to a hideout in the forest around the house. Dorothy wasn't happy about that one bit. While Relena Hilde and Sally talked she took Quatre aside to try to explain. 

Dorothy. "Quatre you have to see, that Brandon wants me back, then he will go away." 

Quatre. "Dorothy... H.. He's not here to get you back..... He's here to kill us all." 

Dorothy. "No! He wouldn't do that." 

"Dorothy, I didn't want to tell you before but he used you to get to Relena." 

"No" 

"He wants to rule the world and when he's done with you he'll probably just kill you too." 

Dorothy started to cry. "No......... Stop........ Thats not true...." Dorothy starte to hit Quatre. Quatre held Dorothy to him, taking the punch's she gave him and just held her till she stopped crying. 

Dorothy. "I'm okay. Now." 

Quatre. "Good, lets go back to the others." Quatre turned to go back and felt something hard hit his head, then the world went black. 

Dorothy stood with a rock in her hand. "I'm sorry Quatre. But I'll prove you wrong." 

And off she went to find Brandon. 

Relena was starting to wonder what was taking Quatre and Dorothy so long. She went to look for them. She found Quatre out cold and Dorothy running in the direction of the battle 

"Dorothy No!" Relena yelled but Dorothy didn't hear. Hilde and Sally did, they came running to find out what Relena was yelling about and found her kneeling beside Quatre. 

Relena. "You two stay with him, I'm going after Dorothy!" Without another word she ran after Dorothy. 

Relena caught up with Dorothy in a clearing and grabbed her by the arm. 

Relena. "Dorothy, you have to stop now! He's going to kill you." 

Dorothy. "He will not, I have his child if nothing else." 

"He'll kill you, if you have his child or not." 

"No, he will not, he loves me." 

Just then two Mobile Suits landed right next to them and the hatches opened. Brandon and Christopher got out of their Suits. 

Christopher. "Nice to see you again Miss Dorlin. And so healthy too." 

Dorothy. "Brandon!" She yelled running up to him with arms open. It looked like he was going to hug her but then his hand came up and he hit her across the face so hard she fell to the ground 

Relena. "Dorothy!" 

Dorothy. "But why?" She asked from the ground. 

Brandon. "You allowed them to take you, you could have fought till the death but no, you had to make me kill you." 

Christopher. "Relena first. I want to make sure she's dead." 

Brandon grumbling "All right." And aimed his gun at Relena. 

"No!" Dorothy yelled. Then there was a big boom as another Mobile Suit landed and Heero jumped out of it. He began running towards Relena, trying to save her. Dorothy got up, distracting Brandon and Heero knocked the gun out of Brandon's hand. 

Brandon. "Why you." He hit Dorothy again this time knocking her out. Brandon stated to run for Heero. He hit Heero in the face and Heero punched him right in the stomach and kneed him in the groin. Brandon went down. While Heero was busy with Brandon. Christopher pulled out a gun and aimed for Relena and fired. Relena ducked causing the bullet to miss. Heero finished with Brandon and pulled out a gun, shooting Christopher. 

"Heero!" Relena shouted with glee. 

Heero and Relena ran to each other when another gunshot rang out. They looked to see Dorothy was up and had found Brandon's gun. They turned just in time to see Brandon falling and a gun in his hand. He landed face down on the ground dead. Relena ran over to a crying Dorothy, Heero was left standing looking at the aftermath. He saw something moving in the corner of his eye and heard Relena scream "Heero!" Then he felt something hit him and started to fall. 

Relena had run over to see if Dorothy was all right, she had turned to tell Heero something but the thing she was going to say fired from her mined once she saw Christopher standing with a gun aimed at Heero. 

"Heero!" she yelled but it was to late, he was hit. She did the only thing that came to her mind. She picked up the gun Dorothy had dropped and fired at Christopher. Hitting him in the chest Christopher slumped to the ground. Relena dropped the gun and ran to Heero, catching him in time. His eyes were closed. "Heero!" She yelled "Heero, you can't die on me.....not now.......Heero?....... No!!" 

"The Anderson foundation is starting to runaway." 

"We know their leaders are dead. No reason to fight anymore." 

"Zechs? Do you think Heero will live?" 

"I don't know, Noin. But we did what we could. We warned them and fought with them." 

"Too bad. They will never know we helped. I know Relena would like to see you one more time." 

"They must never find out I'm still alive, not even my sister. Good Bye little Sis I'll be there when you need me." 

Zechs and Noin turn and faded into the forest. 


	3. 

Chapter 3 

The year is After Colony 202. With the attempt of the Anderson federation to conquer the Colonies foiled, total pacifism has brought peace to the universe again. Trowa had gone back to the circus, Wufei and Sally had gone back to the Presenters, Quatre and Dorothy had gone to one of Quatre's Mansion's were she had the baby, and was given time to think what she'll do next, Duo and Hilde had went back working at the Junk yard. And as for Heero and Relena................ 

Heero was not in good condition, the shot had getting so close to his hart. Relena had been so worried stick over Heero. The doctor had told her that if the bullet had been any closer to the hart he would have die right away. 

Relena didn't know if she could live without Heero, the very thought of it made her die inside she had been with him thought so much. But the doctor said that Heero would be all right now and wouldn't be wake for some time. And Relena had a meeting to go to. So she made sure he was safe and sound, then want to a news conference talking everyone that she was all right and everything would be put to rights again. It took about 2 hours to do, the hole time she was thinking of Heero. She didn't want to leave Heero like that, in the hospital, all be himself, but she had to. 

With the conference done Relena ran down the hallway of the hospital repeating to herself that he was all right, the doctor had told her so. She ran into the Room just in time to See Heero about to jump out the window. 

Relena, "Heero!" 

Heero turned. 

Relena, "You wouldn't even going to say good-bye?" 

Heero look Relena right in the eyes. "I have to go." 

Relena. "So, you going to leave? Just like that? telling no one. Not even me?" 

Heero. "I can't love you the way you want me to." Heero said with sad eyes. "To have that feeling I need to know myself." 

'No.' Relena thought 'his leaving again. Why doesn't he want to stay with me?? What's wrong with me that he would went to leave then be with me?' Then it hit her. Heero was going to leave her maybe forever, she was worrying sick over him. And had shoot someone for him and he was just going to just leave without saying good-bye or nothing. 

Relena. "I still don't understand Heero, why are you leaving?" God this hurts. Why can't he just stay and hold me. "Heero, I killed someone for you, I can never be the same after that and I don't hear anything from you. You just leave, and then you coming back, who ever knows then." She couldn't hold the tears any more and one fell a long slow trail down her cheek. Heero had he's arm around her in seconds. Relena hold on for dear life. "Why do you have to go? Did our one night mean nothing to you?" 

Heero. "Don't say that, don't ever say that, you mean so much to me. That's why I have to go." 

Relena "Place don't leave me again." 

Heero, "I have too, you are strong, and the universe needs you. But I well be back" 

Relena, "But you were just going to leave without saying anything?" 

Heero. "I left you a note." He ported at his bed. "I thought it was better that way." 

"Better?" Relena took a deep breath to clam herself "Fine, Mr. Heero Yuy, go." Relena said fighting back more tears. "Go in to some Cave and look for answer to question that haven't even been asked. But one thing if you go don't come back till you know you're ready to stay. I can't take this anymore! It's braking my hart........ Go." 

Heero nodded with a sad look in his eyes, Kissed Relena on the cheek, and jump out of the window. Relena didn't go to look out of it, she knew what she would see. Nothing. Heero would be gone and she was left alone. "Good-bye Heero." Relena turned and look at the folded paper Heero left her. With one last tear falling down her cheek, Relena crosses her arms around her, and walked out of the empty room. 

After the door closed behind Relena, a wind from the opened window blow the folded paper Heero left her open, and on it Heero had wrote. I'll be back. 

Love H 

Fin 

Author's notes 

::Goes down on knees:: Please don't give me hate mail -_- 

I wanted my first fic to be different. And it is I think ^_^ 

this story was Beta read by Todd aka Kitchensharktwo And Cher aka CherChan. 

And as you might have already guessed. But Christopher and Brandon Anderson are my own Characters that I made up ^_^ 

And like always I don't own the Gundam Wing name or the Characters ::If I did the guys would have they're shirts off more often ^_~:: So don't sue me. 

Love The Kushinada @---- 


End file.
